Fighting her Fate
by RyuujinHimari
Summary: A quirk that is 100% useless is the same as being quikless. thankfully the destined events grants izuku midoriya the power of One For All. Follow as izuku struggles with both of his quirks and his chipper classmates. Fate is a bitter mistress. 1-B a.u.
1. Didn't see that coming

**A.N. I read the most popular rick and morty fanfiction and came away with an idea which changes nothing about the main story. then i decided to swap izuku and neito. their both in seat 18, and i like the idea of izuku having a good time without bakugo. this will probably hit 3 chapters before theres a break. *message ends***

There are two types of prophecies, the first and the one izuku was starting to hate more than anything were the ones that couldn't be understood until after they happened, such as the one he wrote down near the end of class

'under trail shall darkness rise, followed by the light, which shall lead you skyward'

only now as he was catching his breath on some roof did he understand what that meant. when he walked through the tunnel a villain made of sludge came out and attacked him and almost killed him. All might then arrived and captured the villain and izuku stupidly grabbed onto the heroes pants as he leapt across the city.

"young man that was incredibly dangerous, now i must be off, just bang on the door and i'm sure someone will come and let you out." hearing the words of his hero he remembered why he had tried the crazy maneuver "wait" he cried, all might kept walking "i will not, i really must be going" izuku held out his hand and faltered slightly, his voice losing his desperation "i just, i just wanted to know if you could be a hero without a quirk. mine isn't overly helpful in combat, but i just want to help people, to smile and tell them that everything will be okay, just like you"

Izuku looked up to see a skeletal man surrounded by smoke, his long blond hair and clothes the only giveaway that this could possibly be the same man as was there not a few seconds before. Izuku was about to freak out but got out his phone and went into his prophecies folder. "wait kid" skelemight spoke, spewing blood. Izuku slightly shook at the event but continued in his file "i'm not taking a photo, i'm looking for.." he trailed off as he found what he was looking for "two sources of light, one with seven the other alone, both are true so calm your tone"

Izuku took a deep breath and looked up to all might "sorry, like i said my quirks not useful in combat but that...i-i needed that, i think" he spoke, all might let out a sigh "what i'm about to say, you must tell no one." izuku gave a firm nod and sat against the railing, lifting his shirt to reveal a massive wound "i got into a pretty bad fight about five years ago, my stomach and half my respiratory system was destroyed, nowadays i can only do hero work for about three hours a day, the rest of the time i look like this" izuku looked at the scar, it looked awful. "in truth i smile to hide the fear i feel. pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'you can become a hero even without power'"

The words were harsh and straight forward. izuku was about to cry, about to reply but his eyes suddenly lit up purple "kid" all might spoke, standing from where he sat. izuku was typing frantically into his phone, he stopped and his eyes returned to normal, he rubbed them once before looking at the text. after two seconds he started heading for the door "i gotta go, it was nice to meet you" izuku spoke as he quite literally leapt to the door of the roof and then down the stairs.

all might looked to where the boy had left before grabbing his forehead "uhhh" he groaned "i should have told him to keep it a secret" he mumbled. a sudden boom echoed across the city and all might turned to see a rising tower of smoke.

oo0oo

the second types of prophecies are those that inform you of events you yourself take part in, much like advice but actually helpful if you can find the context. izuku preferred these ones although this one was taking the cake a little 'the darkness will take the giant to a sea of flame' izuku understood what that meant immediately

'the villain from earlier now had bakugo, ('giant' standing for giant pain in his ass) and everywhere was on fire, what izuku was supposed to do about it he didnt know, however he knew he was meant to be here. he brushed his way through to the front and watched as the heroes stood by the side not really helping talking about effectiveness or something. Izuku looked over to the monster that had him earlier and to the blond in his grasp. Bakugo turned to the crowd with scared pleading eyes.

Izuku suddenly found himself running forward towards the rampaging villain and trapped student. with no prophecies to go on he relied on his mind, remembering his notes on hereos he took of his backpack and threw it towards the villains, his stationary fell out and struck the villain in the eye allowing bakugo to get a breath of air "what the fuck are you doing" he yelled before being covered again. Izuku reached the boy and started to claw his way into the villain "you looked like you were begging for help, i couldn't just stand there and watch you die" he spoke through watery eyes.

the villain recovered from his attack and was about to strike at the boy when it was stopped by a large fist "i really am pathetic aren't i, young man, you've shown me i wasn't living up to my own ideals" he suddenly grabs the back of izukus collar as with bakugos and trades fists slamming the villain "detroit smash" he yelled, splattering the villain all over the street, a low rumble was heard above and in the silent awe of the crowd clouds gathered and it started to rain, dowsing the fire no doubt caused by bakugo. Izuku was given the once over by the paramedics before being released to the heroes "hey kid you know what you did was extremely dangerous, you could have gotten yourself killed" one of them spoke "what were you even trying to do" another asked. despite how much he admired the heroes he couldn't help but think it was unfair for them to chew him out when they did nothing when bakugo was in trouble. he left the scene and made his way home, unwanted by the news camera in favor of the number 1 hero.

As the sun set izuku heard a call from behind "deku" bakugo called. Izuku turned around to see a pissed off explosion maker "you didn't save me you hear, even if you damn quirk told you to get me you didn't do jack shit, i had him right where i wanted him" izuku looked down with a small smirk as bakugo stormed off "right where you wanted huh?" he asked the air. he turned around to continue home when al might suddenly skid in front of him "i am here" izuku became alarmed "all might, w-weren't you swarmed by the press" izuku asked all might performed his signature laugh "ahahah, i stand for justice not sound bites, for i am all mi-" he suddenly shrank back to his skeletal form "-ight" he spoke, wiping blood form his mouth. "young man, there are three things i must do. the first is to thank you, if you had not run in then i would not have been inspired to help, your actions saved that young man, so thank you." izuku gave a nod, not trusting his voice to be steady "the second is a correction, i told you that you could not become a hero without power, yet you were more heroic than those sworn to protect the innocent, allow me to rectify my mistake. you young man, can become a hero" izuku let down tears, not bothering to wipe them away, his hero, the number 1 hero all might said that he believes that he can be a hero, that was reward enough. "the third is that i would help you achieve your dream, i offer you my quirk" that caused izuku to pause, all might was offering his...quirk? that didn't seem right, quirks couldn't be passed on except through genetics, unless thats not what he meant which would change the fundamental understanding of quirks as a whole and- "kid" all might interrupted. izuku looked up and realised by the look on his heroes face that he had been mumbling "my quirk is a power, much like a sacred torch of legend that comes passed from one bearer to the next. and i've tagged you as the next in line" izuku listened intently "it's the power to transfer power. and the name of that vaunted ability to which i've been entrusted is none other than: ONE FOR ALL" izuku smiled wider at the name "one man cultivates the power, that man grants it to another. and again it is fostered and passed down, in doing so brave hearts with the unwavering call to save lives can burnish this might!" it was rather impressive "in truth i've been searching for a successor for ages, and now i've finally come across someone i wouldn't mind giving it to. you who, despite having a quirk not suited for battle. you were the one who shined more than any of the other so-called 'heroes'" all might relaxed "but hey, it's still your decision to make, of course. what do you say?" izuku took a second but smiled to himself when he felt no prophecy, this was his decision, and that made him happy "i accept" all might smirked "an instant reply, starting strong kid" suddenly izukus eyes turned purple and he typed his message into his phone. again rubbing his eyes when it stopped he looked at the most direct message he had gotten 'welcome to hell' it read ominously "actually kid-whats you name" all might asked. midoriya let out a small laugh and realized that he hadn't actually told him his name "i'm midoriya izuku" he spoke proudly "young midoriya, i was wondering, what quirk do you posses" all might asked. izuku rubbed the back of his head shyly before looking back to his hero "it's called 'fates debut' whenever my eyes light up purple i record a prophecy relating to my future, the one i read earlier to you was one from a few months ago, i didn't understand it until i met you, then the one i just got i understood right away." all might smirked "thats why you ran into danger" he asked. izuku shook his head searching through his phone "no, it only told me that kacchan was in danger" he spoke showing the text from earlier "giant" he asked. izuku shrugged "as long as i understand them it's okay" he spoke. all might looked in thought for a moment "what did it say when you accepted" he asked. izuku jolted a bit before showing all might the newly added memo. the hero tilted his head back and roared with laughter despite the blood spewing from his mouth. "ahahahahah, well, at least you know what to expect" he replied smiling. they traded contact info and planned to meet up in two days, Izuku had indeed been welcomed into hell, now he just needed to endure it.

**A.N. yeah i got lazy and stopped editing, im tired and just wanted it uploaded.**

**bit of insight this is how i write. one massive chunk of text. then i split it by location or time. after that its the individual lines but im tired now, ill probably upload this tommorow.**

**as always do with my story as you wish**


	2. How my jorney began

**A.N. yeah i cant be bothered to split it up. sorry but i just dont care, at least this one has a follow up**

Admittedly cleaning trash off of the beach to build up muscle was not what izuku had in mind at all. his prophecy had been correct, his body ached all day everyday, worn out from the 'aim to pass american dream plan' that all might had set him on. admittedly he was a little disappointed that he didn't clear the whole beach but he had cleared more than he thought he would. so as he looked from atop a bile of collected trash over the slowly rising sun on the horizon he smiled gently to himself feeling proud of what he had achieved. "young man" izuku turned and looked towards all might in his buff form, a large smile plastered on his face. "theres still a lot left to clear, but i did it all might. i-" izuku was cut off as his eyes glowed purple and he pulled out his phone typing the new memo. izuku snapped out of it and looked to his new message letting out a small groan "what does it say" all might asked curiously. izuku hopped down from the pile and sat down by the railing "it basically says don't freak out, a lot of them basically say that" he spoke. all might walked over to the boy. "i am proud of you young midoriya, in a few short months you've become a worthy vessel to inherit my quirk." all might plucked a strand of his hair "someone told me this once, there is a difference between being lucky and deserving, ones an accident the other a reward. never get the two confused. take that to heart young man, this gift, you've earned it with your own valiant efforts" all might held out the flowing strand of hair "eat this" he commanded with what looked like menace. izuku immediately realized what his prophecy was warning him of. he stood up and reluctantly took the hair, he stared at it for a while "come on, in order to obtain my quirk you have to injest my dna" izuku looked to his idol for any sign of deceit before putting the hair in his mouth and swallowing. "well done young man, now it will take time to digest, after that you will become the 9th wielder of one for all" izuku smiled up to his teacher who deflated reflexevly and gave a cough "now, the entrance exams are in three hours, i suggest you go home and freshen up before attending" izuku smiled at his hero "thank you, all might" he began "you've put so much time and belief into me, i promise i wont let you down" he declared. all might gave a smile of his own back "go on kid, you don't want to miss the exam now do ya?" Izuku gave a nod before running down the road that lead to the beach. All might watched as he left "I don't need prophecies to know you'll do great kid" he told himself.

Izuku was not doing great. sure he had probably done very well on the written exam, izuku prided himself on his intelligence. however the second half of the exam hadn't gone so well. first of all he was placed next to bakugo during the explanation of the exam, then he had been called out by one of the other competitors for mumbling to himself. said competitor was apparently in his group too as when he went to wish the girl who had prevented him from tripping the blue haired boy had stopped him and made him feel generally uncomfortable. izuku whipped out his phone and scanned through his prophecies but became alarmed when none of them had any relation to his current situation. aside from 'don't panic' but the lack of others was just making him panic more. the very abrupt call to the start of the exam didn't help, despite his extensive training he was still fairly tired from this mornings clean up which made him slow. then he came to face with the robots he was supposed to fight. 7 foot tall monsters that skidded about the place with fake weapons attached. Izuku looked around panicked by the situation. he spied the blue haired boy from earlier use the engines on his legs to tear through the automatons. he watched some kid with a laser in his belly melt through the attacking force. he looked over and saw the girl that prevented him from tripping use her quirk to float the robots up before releasing her hold and allowing them to crash down. Izuku was panicking, he could tell by the way his legs were shaking and not moving, by how he couldn't react to enemy's that were targeting him. he found himself doing the exact thing he was told on multiple occasions not to do in situations like these, he was freaking out" he heard the call for five minutes and panicked more, half of his time wsa gone and yet he was standing still not moving. All the belief all might had put in him just slipped through the cracks as he saw these applicants use their quirks to score points. the ground began to rumble and izuku looked up to the tops of the buildings in the faux city and gazed upon the terrifying appearance of what izuku could only assume was the zero pointer. it was colossal, easily taking up the double lane street as it trundled forward slowly. Izuku fell back sitting on the street in pure disbelief and terror, the rest of the competitors ran past him towards the exit of the arena not willing to risk their chances with the robot. Izuku was about to stand up and flee as well but was caught off guard by a cry "help" it was small and izuku barely heard it. he looked back, no one else had heard but as izuku looked he saw where it came from. the girl from earlier, with the gravity defying quirk was pinned by her feet under a pile of rubble no doubt from one of the surrounding buildings. The zero pointer looked like it had no indication of stopping and continued to plow forward. izuku stood up and felt his chest warm up. with only his mind set on what he wanted to do he leapt forward. a massive torrent of energy shot down his legs for only a moment sending him flying right at the obstacle. he clenched his fist and swung his arm forward in a fluid motion, sending more energy through his arm "smash" he yelled colliding his fist with the head of the robot sending it flying back to he ground with a massive dent in its head before it exploded it a dramatic display. izuku still in mid air wretched in agony as pain shot through him, he just realized that he had broken his legs and arm and was now quickly plummeting towards the earth. in his panicked state he thought breaking his other arm would be a good idea. he pulled back his arm to try and slow his decent before he felt a hard slap to his face and all his momentum dissapated leaving him floating above the ground. he looked over and saw the girl, floating on a piece of robot, she put the tips of her fingers together "release" she spoke exhaustedly. izuku looked up from where he lay on the ground. he was about to thank her before he heard the sound of the horn. the test was over and he didn't gain a single point. he was about to let out tears before he felt the familiar sensation of his quirk activating, however instead of making him write anything, it instead sent him to sleep.

Izuku saw himself, sitting in his room at the end of his bed. well it wasn't really his room. the walls and ceiling were gone, yet the posters still hung there. the large expanse of white was shocking. izuku looked down to his legs and arm and found that they were no longer broken. "you really don't know anything about self preservation do you" came a voice. izuku turned and found another figure sitting in his chair. they wore a long white dress, he long purple locks flowing beautifully. her eyes were the same mesmerizing magenta as his quirks, she was very pretty "well thank you" she spoke, izuku blushed realizing that she could read his mind "i'm not reading your mind, i just know what your going to think" izuku tilted his head "whats the difference" he asked. the woman stood up and looked at izuku "i am fate, i control the flow of time, your quirk is one of the few that allows insight into the future, to know of what is to come even if you do not understand until afterwards" izuku looked confused "i know what is going to happen and when it is going to happen, and there is nothing you can do to change what is to come" izuku looked down "so i was meant to fail the exam" he spoke dejectedly "i tried my best, went through hell for ten months, gained all mights power, and even then it wasn't enough. am i not destined to be a hero" there was a momentary pause "no" she spoke simply. izuku looked at her distraught at the news she spoke, then her smile formed a little "you are destined to be the greatest" she spoke. Izuku looked at her disbelieving before smiling to himself and letting out tears. a thought came to him and he quickly swept aside his waterworks "how do i control one for all, it broke my legs and arm when i used it. i need to know" fate looked at izuku as if assessing a pet "you seem to be misunderstanding something, izuku midoriya. i do not answer to anyone. the knowledge i give to you helps ensures that events transpire as they are meant to. this power you have gained is your own, you must control it by yourself" izuku looked down, dejected once again "do you regret it" fate asked, surprising the boy who looked back to her "do you regret what you did, jumping in to save that girl" izuku thought for a moment before shaking his head "No, i..i just did what i thought was right, what any hero would do, i can't regret it" fate gave a nod "then it is time, do not look forward to these meetings, you'll discover that they are few and far between. now return to yourself, before your mother brings about armageddon" izuku tilted his head "thats real" he asked. fate simply put a finger to her lips and gave a wink as izukus vision fades. his eyes slowly open and he found himself in a nurses office. he looked to his left and spotted the youthful hero recovery girl, she no doubt had healed his grievous wounds. "awake now sonny" she spoke, turning around "i must say you gave everyone a fright when your eyes lit up and you became unresponsive" izuku sat up more, finding that his legs and arm no longer hurt "oh um, sorry" recovery girl waved a hand "it's quite all right, i'd be more surprised if you didn't need a nap after what you went through. breaking both of your legs and an arm, you kids get more reckless ever day" izuku looked down "sorry" he spoke. Recovery girl raised an eyebrow his way "well then, you best be getting home now, i have other things i need to attend to, just don't be so reckless again you hear" izuku gave a nod and swiveled out of bed. he could once again walk on his legs, he picked up his backpack which had been placed by the bed and left.

all might hadn't contacted him. it had been a week and all might had no doubt heard from his fellow heroes that izuku had broken his legs and arm and hadn't gotten a single point. he felt absolutely terrible, he had let his hero down. all might had entrusted him with his legacy and quirk and izuku had let him down. izuku again looked to the prophecy, one from 4 moths ago, he sighed as he now knew what it meant 'to fly at defeat with the best intension's is to claim no benefit for yourself' now he knew what it meant 'if you attack that zero pointer then it's not going to go well for you' which is exactly what had happened. even with his warning he couldn't help but feel dejected. his useless quirk hadn't helped at all. even fate said that its only meant to make stuff happen like its supposed to. izuku put away his phone and went back to doodling, he was startled when his mother knocked on his door "i-izuku" she cried, izuku swung open the door and looked to his mother. she loosely held a letter with the yuuei stamp on it towards the boy "i-it came" inko spoke. izuku hesitantly reached out and grabbed it, he put a hand on his door and gave an apologetic look to his mother as he closed it. he sat down at his desk and opened the letter, finding a holographic projector inside. he propped the disk on his desk and waited. not sensing a prophecy coming he took a deep breath before activating it. "i am here as a projection" it displayed all might it a large yellow suit. "do not be alarmed, this is indeed your letter from yuuie" izuku stared disbelievingly at the image of his idol turned mentor "you see the reason i came to this town was to teach the next genration of heroes, but enough about me, you want to know how you did right?" izuku immediately looked down in shame as he remembered the zero points he had gotten "well unfortunately you didn't score a single point during the exam, which i don't need to tell you is not enough to join the hero course" izuku let out tears of guilt "if that was all there was" izuku stopped and looked up to his idol "you see we also had a separate system for scoring, rescue points, awarded for performing heroic feats." all might pulled out a comical remote "observe" he spoke pressing the button. the image changed to the girl from the exam talking to present mic "um excuse me" she began "yes little listener" mic answered "erm, i was wondering, you know the boy from the exam, the one who saved me, with curly hair" mic gave a nod "unyeah" he spoke "um, could i give him some of my points. i er.. i noticed that he was running around frantically so he probably didn't get enough, could you please give him some of mine" izuku couldnt believe what he was hearing "it's okay little listener, he'll be fine even without your points" the image cut back to all might "you hear that, your actions inspired others. yuuei would be foolish to turn away a student who saves others above themselves. after all theres nothing more heroic than the spirit of self sacrifice" izuku let all his tears out in a massive stream "izuku midoriya, 60 rescue points, you scored second place and yuuei will be your hero academia" the hologram stopped and shut off and izuku leaned back in his chair smiling to himself, he got in, he actually got in.

**A.N. introduvcng fate herself. dont get used to her, and no shes not part of ofa. if i actually keep this one up youll find out. if not then shes a fun addition anyway.****p.s. my next story might be a rick and morty. no promices though**


End file.
